The Shadow Group
This is my first posted creepypasta. Its quality will most likely be lousy. Plus this is roblox we're talking about. The story I shall share is what is known simply as a "Tall tale," for the truth it actually does have is exaggerated. In this case it is modified to keep names anonymous and will provide a sense of fear that can only impact myself more than anyone. Having experienced this, the danger I felt went outside of roblox. I joined the game around December of 2010 after having seen a video on roblox about "Vip doors" The game itself looked fascinating and I was getting into social networks more and more at the time. The lego character type gameplay was unique and for some reason watching the character move was something I could not get over. My 2010 experience was very brief and boring because I used safechat. Eventually I said to myself "I can't have fun unless I talk," so there I went and switched the chat to regular. I truly enjoyed roblox at this point. It was 2011, and I was always excited about the game. Who knows what I would have thought if I'd have played in the earlier years that were considered golden? 2011 was nonetheless fun. The games I played a lot, from which I can recall, were sandbox and an insert game. I also liked to play the games made by TueShoe or whatever his name was. Of course, any noob tends to enjoy whatever game appears depending on the age. Nowadays those first page games all look the same. They're mostly awful, unoriginal sights that I tend to skim over. For these reasons I play roblox much less than I used to, back in 2011. Then came the day when I was out of my mind. Well, one of the days anyways. I was playing "Noob test" or something like that. The basic concept was this: You are being tested to see if you are a noob or a non-noob. In order to prove yourself, you must do the obby. You have 3 chances to prove yourself. I'll admit, the game was pretty unique compared to other obbies. This made it popular for a time and I even favored it and played it a lot. I was soon able to win fairly easily, so I played it a lot and watched people attempt to beat it. I laughed at those who failed, which was rude of me. At the time, I was immature, so you may understand me for doing this. I regret it. One player screamed at me for it, but like a moron I'd eat it up. I laughed at, mocked, and sort of insulted this poor fellow until he left the game. His exact words I forget. I then forgot over time. I continued my playing of many fine games including some sort of tag-team racing game made by jayden1 or however you spell it. For obvious reasons there were times when I was not playing, sometimes for a few days. Whether it was activities outside of cyberspace, or sleep, or what, I wouldn't play. During one of these periods, I was hacked. My account was banned for a day and after that I couldn't log in to the account. The password was changed by an outside party. This happens to a lot of people. Mine was for a simple reason you probably see already. So I was forced to make a new account, or rather I still wanted to play the game. This account I still have, but I never did purchase BC despite the greedy influences of roblox. For an NBC player I grew to own a variety of nice clothing for my character as well as a lot of tix and some robux thanks to the trade currency system. Roblox was beginning to slow down throughout 2011. It was still fun despite the occasional hate messages I received from the friends of the guy I wasn't kind to. I definitely deserved what I got. What still concerns me is the Shadow Group. Allow me to explain what happened on New Year's Eve of 2011-2012. It was 10:00 at night and I stayed up late due to the fact that it was New Years. I was bored, but not tired and I wanted to party by staying up until Jan. 1st started. I hopped on roblox and logged in as usual and went to play one of my favorite games, Contamination. Before this day I had also begun to notice repetition in the players of the game. It was a bit difficult to notice, but eventually I saw something shady. I figured it out on New Years in Contamination. I was enjoying myself, trying to beat the game which was much easier before its newer updates. There were a couple people in the game as usual since it wasn't very popular despite how fun it could be. I played a couple rounds using my desert eagle vip until I saw a name I had seen on several occasions. It was an alternate account of someone, I still don't know who. I wasn't thinking, primarily because it was 10:00 at night, so I said "I take it your the one who hacked my old account." The alt remained silent, but another answered. "how did u know?" I don't know the exact words past that, but these people were intimidating. The one who responded began to assign orders to invite others to the game. They all joined, the Shadow Group and informed me that they had been watching my account for months. They were learning everything about me and said they were coming for me.... They asked me what my favorite gun was. I trembled as I typed "I don't know." It was all a bit blurred, but I know there was a silent one, two in control, someone saying "Good luck" over and over, and someone saying "I hate that noob," addressing me. I didn't know what to think, I was shaking. This Shadow Group was hard to detect and had revealed itself. It was an organization of assassins, in a way. From that point I stopped trusting people and have been paranoid ever since. I left the game and one of the guys in control creepily whispered "Where are you going?" I quickly typed something in response and left in shock. I pieced it together. The group of those who hated me began with the user I had insulted and organized a group of other people who were not too fond of me. Their threat level is unknown, but the Shadow Group is still there. I am no longer safe. --DarkSwarm (talk) 18:15, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Category:Site Based Category:Games Category:Shock Endings